


The Order of the Deerstalker

by LadyJuse



Series: After the Fall [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, After the Fall Tetralogy, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/M, Post-Reichenbach, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJuse/pseuds/LadyJuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months after the Fall, John runs into a young woman who introduces him to an organization dedicated to clearing the name of his fallen friend. His adventures take him all across the globe, but what are these feelings he has for his partner? And is Sherlock really dead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

## Prolouge

There was once a brave knight who was a healer and a warrior. He fought in the name of his kingdom. He fought in a war, fighting for, saving the lives, of people he never met. 

In one battle, he got an injury. He had almost died, but it seemed like Lady Fate had other plans for him. He lived, but seen as unable to return to battle. He was sent back home. 

Life after was dull and dreary, plagued by nightmares. He ached, yearned and desired adventure. That was when _he_ came into his life, a sorcerer. It was an old friend who introduced the knight to him. He helped solve all the strange goings on, and together they got a nice flat to live together. The sorcerer had given a lasting impression on the knight, telling him his entire life story, from his injury, to his sister; the town drunk.

Almost everyone said not to get involved with the sorcerer, warning him that his magic would soon become dark. The knight ignored these words. 

As they lived together, the knight’s opinion of the sorcerer grew. The sorcerer was arrogant, lacked empathy and often worked on spells in the kitchen. Spells that almost destroyed their flat. His work constantly almost got them both killed. He drove off all of the women the knight had tried to court…

He was also the most incredible person the knight had ever met.

They had many adventures together, where the sorcerer had amazed the knight at every turn. The knight had even chronicled these adventures, much to the sorcerer’s disapproval.

Their first adventure had to do with a people dying, supposedly suicide, yet they only one left a note. Through is knowledge, the sorcerer had discovered that they all had a connection. They all had took a ride in a carriage. They duo tracked the carriage, and the sorcerer was taken and almost was another victim, if not for the knight.

Another adventure sent them to a stronghold where there had been sightings of a beast. A hound. The sorcerer had seen the hound, but it went against everything he ever stood for. Then he tried to make the knight see the hound, which the knight did not react well to. 

Throughout their adventures, they met another sorcerer, a necromancer. He had used his magic to transform him to be half man, half spider and he had weaved a web of crime and wrong doings.

Their first encounter was when the necromancer had set up a game of sorts for the sorcerer. He would kidnap people, threaten their lives unless the sorcerer could solve a puzzle of sorts. The necromancer’s demands soon entailed a scroll containing deadly spells. Spells that could wipe entire kingdoms off the face of the earth. The hostage that time was the knight.

Their second encounter had the necromancer manipulate the people of the town to believe the sorcerer was not as great and powerful as they thought. That he set up everything. That he hired the necromancer. 

The knight and sorcerer soon became fugitives, only place to hide being the tower there they met. They soon had a fight, ending with the knight calling the sorcerer not human and leaving. 

Soon after, the knight realized how stupid their fight was and rushed back to the sorcerer. He had no idea what was going on. 

The knight got to the tower in time to see the sorcerer standing on top of the tower.

The sorcerer then jumped, falling, falling. Hitting the ground. Bleeding. His blood everywhere. The knight rushed to his side, checking for any signs of life. Only seeing those brilliant eyes open, unblinking.

Dead.

John Watson awoke screaming the name of the sorcerer that fell in his dream. The man who fell, he knows not how many times.

_“Sherlock!”_


	2. Chapter 2

# 

ACT I  
Six Months After…

## Chapter 1 -- Lady Fate Has Pink Hair

John Watson was not paying attention to is surroundings. Ever since Sherlock’s death six months ago, he has just been going through the motions.

“Sorry!”

John was snapped out of his thoughts when he ran into a young woman; olive skin, striking green eyes and short bubble-gum pink hair. She wore a medical bracelet.

“N-no” John said, “it was my fault; I wasn’t paying attention”

“I’m Melody by the way,” the girl offered her hand “Melody Brown”

“John Watson”

“Oh, I am so sorry” Melody’s eyes became sad, “I heard about your friend, he was a great man, he was. Taken from us all too soon”

“You don’t think Richard Brook was real?” John inquired

“There are real records for the show they say he is in,” Melody explained. 

John almost smiled. She was a Believer. He wanted to ask her if she was behind the graffiti but Melody interrupted his thoughts.

“I’ve heard you’re looking for a new flat-share”

John’s ‘almost smile’ vanished. Mrs. Hudson insisted he put out an ad for a flat-share, especially since he lost his job at the surgery. However, he still paid with the discount given to Sherlock, as stated in what would be his will.

He sighed and said yes. 

“221B Baker Street?” Melody asked

“Yes.”

“I’ll meet you there in an hour”

* * *

An hour later, Melody walked up into the flat, where she was greeted by a hug from Mrs. Hudson, overjoyed that John found someone.

“No, not like that” Melody informed her.

The two of them then walked up to their flat. Melody saw the couch and placed her bag on it.

“I can sleep on the couch,” Melody said, “I would feel bad sleeping in your room and neither of us should be in his room”

John almost smiled yet again, she was understanding. He didn’t want to enter that room, not yet.

“Also, I want to show you something,” Melody said, “come with me”

* * *

They both walked until they got to an alley. Melody led John down the alley and soon got to a rusty door, Melody knocked.

A pair of dark eyes showed themselves from behind a panel that was there.

“State your name, rank and intention”

“Officer Tonks, Communications and I have brought John Watson with me”

The man fumbled a bit before opening the door.

“Welcome to The Order of the Deerstalker” Melody announced as they entered, and turned to the man handling the door “Canine, would you announce our arrival to Director?”

“Yes ma’am” ‘Canine’ said dashing off and other person went to take his place at the door.

“We shouldn’t keep Director waiting”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Melody; don’t keep Director waiting. But none of you guys are Director! Next time, John meets Director and leans more about The Order of the Deerstalker! Until then, have a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

# 

ACT I  
Six Months After…

## Chapter 2 – The Order’s Mission

Melody and John walked through the headquarters of the Order, of which John noted on being low-tech, until they got to a door with a plaque reading:  


_Stephanie Muffin  
Director_

Underneath the plaque, someone stuck a sticky note reading ‘mum’. Melody laughed as she took the note off of the door. “Oh Sophia”

“What?”

“She nicknamed Director ‘mum’” Melody explained, “says it is a sign of respect”

She knocked on the door and a kind, yet commanding voice said “Come in”

The room was, relatively, nice. A woman was sitting behind a desk looking through some files.

“Thank you Tonks, return to Communications” 

Melody left, shutting the door behind her.

“Now,” Director said, putting the files in a folder, “I bet you are wondering why you are here?”

“A little”

Director smiled and began to explain, “As soon as that nasty rumor popped up, saying how Sherlock Holmes, the World’s Only Consulting Detective, was a fraud we decided to form a group working to prove his innocence. Mostly through non-violent acts, like tagging. However, due to Sherlock’s death, we need to act. So I am asking if you want to join us in clearing your best friend’s name. It is going to be dangerous.”

“Count me in” John said

“Very well,” Director then picked up her phone and made a call, “Spitfire, can you see me? I have your new partner”

A few minutes later, woman, around the age of John, entered the door; she had olive skin, green eyes and dark red hair that passed her broad shoulders. “Hey mum,” she said

“Spitfire, I’ve told you to call me Director!”

Spitfire rolled her eyes and turned to look at John, “So you’re my new partner then?”

“I think so,” John Watson said, “I’m John Watson” he held out his hand.

“Sophia Jane!” Sophia shook John’s hand.

“Now tonight we will prepare you for your first mission, some simple initiation” Director instructed, “you will first get your uniform, then get your supplies and then you need to report to Communications.”

“Let’s go!” Sophia took John by the hand and ran dragged him out the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simple chapter, I know, but it does its job of explaining the organization. Originally, Sophia’s name was to be Mary. I changed it because otherwise confusion.


	4. Chapter 4

# 

ACT I  
Six Months After…

## Chapter 3 – An Empty Silence

John and Sophia got John’s measurements for his uniform and disguises and also got John’s equipment set up. Now they needed to meet with Communications to get their headsets and their frequency.

“The private frequency is in case HQ gets hijacked” Sophia explained to John.

“You will also be needing a codename, so enemies won’t know your real name” Melody added as she checked for a vacant frequency. After a little digging, the Communications Officer laughed.

“What’s so funny?” John asked

“Your frequency is 221” Melody smiled.

“What about our codenames?” John asked

“Sophia’s name is Spitfire” Melody informed him “and yours is…” she checked the database “Baggins”

John was unamused by his codename. He wasn’t that short!

“My codename is Tonks,” Melody continued, “I will be your CO tonight, but your CO will change from mission to mission” she handed them a small sheet, “there is a sheet of every CO’s codename, sign in and signoff phrase.”

“Alright, thanks Peaches!” Sophia said, leading John to training.

* * *

As Sophia and John heading to training, John asked a few questions.

“So, Director told me that you guys are working to clear Sherlock’s name,” John began “so; what is it that you do?”

“We track down members of Moriarty’s crime web, and find evidence to their crime connections with him. We then ensure they don’t escape, placing evidence nearby and contact the local authorities.”

“That’s all?” John asked

“Well, then we use spray-paint to give a message to them. You’ve seen our messages around London”

“So you guys are behind the Believe Movement...”

“Yes we are,” Sophia smiled as they got to their destination.

Training consisted of stealth, hacking, combat; which only served as a refresher, as well as team based graffiti. When asked about the last one, they explained that they would only have a set amount of time from their targets getting caught to when the local authorities came.

“Alright!” Sophia said, exiting the training gym, “You are now trained proper. Meet me here tomorrow for our first mission. Be sure to pack some stuff, you will be away for a while”

* * *

With that, Melody and John headed back to 221B. As it was around dinner, they went to grab some.

“So how long have you been a part of the Order?” John asked as they sat down at Angelo’s.

“Six months,” Melody said, “joined up shortly after…”

“And you’ve always been in Communications?” John asked, knowing what she was saying.

“Yes.”

Just then Angelo came to take their order, John told him his usual order, and Melody ordered Minestrone Soup. 

The dinner was quiet, as was the return to Baker Street. Everything was quiet to John for the past six months.

God he missed the violin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, established the preparations, the skills needed and that John must travel now. Seems to be a good place to stop.


	5. Chapter 5

# 

ACT I  
Six Months After…

## Chapter 4 – Belief in a Fallen Angel

The next day was an important day. Not only was it John’s first mission for the Order of the Deerstalker…

…but it was going to be the first time that John visited Sherlock’s grave. 

John was unable to attend Sherlock’s funeral, punching that superintendent ensured that, and he emotionally couldn’t bring himself to go there. Thinking that, if he did go, Sherlock would really be gone.

Mrs. Hudson joined him, and he told her there that he would be leaving Baker Street for a while. He did not tell her the real reason why. 

Once she left, John began to talk to the grave, as if Sherlock could listen. He told him all the things he wish he could have, taking back some of the last things he ever told him.

He also broke down and begged for Sherlock to not be dead. He soon began to cry, but soon regained his composure. He stood up tall, gave a quick nod and left.

* * *

That night; Sophia and John met, both clad in black.

“So what is our mission?” John asked

“Tonks should be calling us right about…”

“Wotcher you two!” Melody’s voice chimed

“Hey Tonks!” Sophia said “What is our mission?”

“To raise some hell!” Melody explained “Tonight there is a fancy dinner going on to honour the work of one Kitty Riley”

Through no one could see his face, both Sophia and Melody knew John’s face grimaced at that name.

“Your mission is to crash said party” Melody instructed, relaying the address to them.

“How are we going to crash it?” John asked

“We have given you a few items to assist, a recording of violin playing, voice disguisers, spray paint just go wild. Scare the hell out of them!”

“Alright, Tonks!” Sophia smiled as they turned a corner

“And remember” Melody said, “CONSTANT VIGILANCE!” she then signed off.

Sophia then led John to a motorcycle and tossed him a helmet.

“Hop on!”

* * *

Sophia raced through the streets of London, with John holding on to her for his life.

“I am guessing you've never ridden a motorcycle before!” Sophia said as she turned into an alley.

“Not recently”

“You better get used to it again,” Sophia smiled “when you are with me, you will usually be getting around on a motorcycle”

The soon arrived at the small restaurant where the fancy dinner was being held. Sophia parked the bike in some nearby bushes and got off.

“Alright, so first things first,” Sophia opened a compartment on her bike and took out two black bags; and handed one to John, “we need to sneak in”

* * *

Kitty smiled, she was finally where she wanted to be in life, renowned, famed and having a dinner for her work in journalism. Sure she lost all of her friends, but she could make new ones. She had no regrets.

Suddenly, the music stopped. A voice echoed throughout the room.

“I hope you enjoy this dinner, you certainly don’t deserve it!”

The lights suddenly turned off. Kitty freaked out. No one had any idea what was going on. 

The lights flashed back on, and each plate now had a note.  
 ** _Believe In Sherlock Holmes_**

**_Jim Moriarty Was Real_ **

**_Richard Brooke Is a Character_ **

**_Don’t Just See, Observe_ **

**_The Paper Is Just a Fairy Tale_ **

Kitty was terrified. Why must she be attacked on the day she was being recognized for her work? So what if it is a lie? Sherlock refused an interview with her!

Then, violin music began to play.

John and Sophia left and hopped on the bike. They sped off towards a motel. 

“Well, how was your first mission?” Sophia asked John

“It was great to get Kitty like that.” John said with another almost-smile, “are all missions like this?”

“Some are, others are more dangerous though.” Sophia explained, “Mum usually makes a raising hell mission the first one for the agents.”

* * *

Sophia and John entered the motel room. It was simple, a small bathroom and a bed. 

“Mum thinks it is less suspicious if there is one bed” Sophia said. 

John only nodded as Sophia went into the bathroom to get changed. John was left to his own thoughts. On the mission, what Sherlock would think of everything going on, and of Sophia. He had never seen anyone like her.

Sophia exited the bathroom, wearing a pair of short shorts and a t-shirt. John then entered the bathroom to prepare for bed.

* * *

Later that evening, when both were in bed, Sophia heard whimpering. Looking at the space beside her, she saw that John was crying in his sleep. She could hear him softly cry, “No…Sherlock…”

“ _He must be having a nightmare…_ ” Sophia thought. Then, without second thought, she wrapped one arm around the man and stroked his back with the other. She softly whispered in a soothing voice 

“Its ok, everything will be ok”

  
_End of Act I_   



	6. Chapter 6

# 

ACT II  
Going on an Adventure

## Chapter 1 – Malicious Destruction of Cabbages

John awoke early the next morning to the feeling of arms around him. It was not like when he and Sherlock had to share a bed, which was few and far between. Those nights, Sherlock had clung tightly to John, as if he were a teddy bear that everyone wanted to steal. No, this embrace was much gentler, giving John the feeling of comfort.

John looked and saw Sophia, who was just waking up herself. Why were her arms around him?

“You were crying in your sleep” Sophia explained as they got out of bed.

“Thank you” John whispered.

They quickly got ready and checked out.

“Have your passport?” she asked as they climbed on her bike

“Yes.” John said, “Where are we headed?”

“France” a male voice over their headsets said “some criminal activity has cropped up there.”

"Spider?" Sophia asked, using their name for Moriarty, as they left London

"Seems like it" the man replied "you will be headed to the port-town Calais, you should be there in around 2 hours"

"Aren't there any Agents closer?" John asked

"Well, yes, Baggins." was the answer "But, you two are the closest Agents we have available"

"Will we have some Irregulars to help?"

"Some what?" John asked

"Irregulars" the man explained "our eyes and ears across the globe"

"Got the idea from the Homeless Network" Sophia added.

"And yes," the man said "find the Peruvian folk band member, tell him you wish to see his watches"

“Alright...” John said, a little confused, “Thanks…”

“Fury,” the voice said, “alright. Get on it”

* * *

The rest of the time was spent silent, they stopped in a small town cafe for breakfast before heading out on the road, when a question John had couldn't wait any longer.

"Why did you become a member of the Order?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you join the Order?" John repeated, "Were you a client of Sherlock's, did you know him when you were kids? I would like to know"

"If you are so curious, I was a client" Sophia said, "maybe one of his first; knew I rode a motorcycle, recently played paintball and that I am ambidextrous. He solved my case in a day"

"Wow."

“Kid was brilliant.”

“Kid?”

“My nickname for him” Sophia explained “he wasn’t very amused by it. Said that he was only a year younger than me.”

John almost smiled.

* * *

The rest of the trip passed without incident. Once they arrived in Calais, Sophia told John to keep an eye out for someone in a cloth poncho.

"That's what he meant?" John asked

"Yeah, sometimes its code, other times it is what is says"

The Irregular gave them the information they needed, but not without some lunch.

"So they are located here," the Irregular, named Emile, pointed to a map of the city "my region of Irregulars cropped up that they have some evidence on the boss's phone connecting them to the Spider"

"Thanks" John said "not just for the information, but the food...and for believing in my friend"

"My pleasure"

* * *

The mission was surprisingly easy, they could get into where the boss was with the help of some Irregulars who were part of a catering service, hired by that boss for a Holiday Party. Obtaining the phone was easy as well, the boss; not being the brightest knife in the drawer; had not even put a passcode to protect the information on his phone. Sherlock would probably say he made Anderson look like genius.

They just got on Sophia's bike to hand over the phone to the authorities when they heard a shout.

"Hand that phone back or I will kill you both!" the Boss pointed a gun at them

"Fuck!" Sophia cried as her motorcycle roared to life. "Let's make like a banana and split!"

"What are you standing here for?" the Boss yelled as the two sped away, "Get them!"

The cronies hopped into action and a huge chase erupted in the streets of Calais.

Sophia was really good at maneuvering her bike, getting them through alleys and keeping well ahead of the growing number of Web followers.

Then they entered an open market.

"Shit," Sophia said "hold on to your arse, Baggins, this is going to be a bumpy ride!"

Sophia was swerving through the carts and stalls, trying not to break anything.

"Spitfire!" John cried "Watch out!"

There was a crash.

"MY CABBAGES!" a merchant cried, next to a destroyed cart, which was once filled with cabbages.

"Sorry!"

But despite all that happened in the chase, even the graze Sophia got from one crony shooting her, Sophia and John were able to hand the evidence over to the authorities right before the Web members arrived. The two disappeared into the night before the authorities could thank them.

The next morning, a message was written for the city:  
 ** _Believe in the Science of Deduction_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, the next chapters are going to be taking place at different times after this chapter, it still will be in order, just they are not going to be right after the missions.  
> Also, if you are asking, yes I had to include that AtLA reference! I couldn't resist!


	7. Chapter 7

# 

ACT II  
Going on an Adventure

## Chapter 2 - A Mysterious Man

John and Sophia soon found themselves in Switzerland, and were just preparing for their mission, going undercover and obtaining information connecting people to the gala. For John this life had become routine, almost like when he was living with Sherlock.

But not entirely. Sophia was so different from Sherlock, she was in tune with her emotions and she wasn't secretive around him. Even the way he felt around her was different from Sherlock. Yet both feelings he couldn't name. While he felt strongly about both of them, he could firmly say that his feelings towards Sherlock were like a brother's feelings. But with Sophia, it was a feeling that, while similar to, wasn't like the feelings for the multiple girlfriends he made, only to storm off when he needed to be there for Sherlock.

He was waiting for Sophia to exit the bathroom of their room, a nice hotel room; thanks to an irregular. But still one bed. He left this thought quickly and turned back to how long Sophia was taking when she exited the bathroom.

"Whoa..." John was in awe. He had never seen Sophia like this. She was wearing a simple green dress, which matched her eyes beautifully. She wore make-up, that highlighted her features and her hair was shiny and wavy and tied into a loose bun.

"Quit your gawking!" Sophia laughed, "We have a mission to take care of"

The two hopped on the snowmobile that was rented in their name and zoomed off to the gala. Looking at Sophia, John began to try and piece what he felt for her. How she was always there, arms around him, to comfort him when he had a nightmare, how well they worked together; even thinking he worked better with her than with Sherlock.

He was soon pulled from these thoughts as they got to the chalet where the gala took place. They parked their snowmobile and entered the chalet.

The sight that greeted them surprised them both.

The entire room of Moriarty supporters were out cold. Many with their heads bashed in, but nothing fatal. On a table was a disk with, almost familiar handwriting on it saying 'proof of Moriarty'.

"What happened?" John asked

"Someone got here before us, it seems" Sophia's eyes scanned the room for a message, as there is always after these missions. 

"Wasn't one of us" Sophia said, "let's head back after we place a message, the authorities should be here soon, and we can contact the Order right away about this

So the two painted their message, hopped on the snowmobile again and headed back. On the way, Sophia contacted HQ. 

"Wotcher!" Melody answered

"Hey Tonks" John answered "it seems that someone got here before we did"

"Was it an Agent?" Melody asked

"No," Sophia said and they dodged a snow drift "this one had no message"

"Odd..." Melody said "and this is not the first time it has happened"

"So what do we do now?" John asked

"Whatever you like" Melody said "usually we give them another mission, but seeing it’s..."

"Yeah," John sighed "have you-"

"Yes, carnations and I said a few words"

"Thanks"

"Constant Vigilance!"

* * *

The two got dinner and had a wonderful time. However, John's thoughts were elsewhere.

"Never got to celebrate today, I'm guessing?"

"No, there was a triple homicide and I couldn't get him to stop even for a day"

"Well, we should make up for that then" Sophia smiled before ordering some champagne for them both.

They got the champagne and raised their glasses for a toast.

"Happy Birthday, Sherlock Holmes"

John, for the first time in months, smiled at the short toast Sophia made. He hoped Sherlock was at peace, maybe smiling down. More likely though, he was saying everything wrong with Sophia.

After their dessert, the waiter told them that their bill had been paid for entirely. When asked who it was, the waiter just said,  
"I don't know, the card says his name is 'Robert Rathbone'"

* * *

Right before he got into bed, he looked up into the sky and smiled

"Happy Birthday Sherlock, I hope you are at peace" John then turned to look at Sophia, already asleep, but still beautiful, "I really like her Sherlock, and I know you never approved of the people I dated. But I really feel I could be happy with her, even though it has been less than a month... Maybe, once the Order has cleared your name, there might be another Sherlock running about the streets of London."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, John's thinking about naming his son after Sherlock. It's a concept I've seen in a few fics and one I really find sweet.
> 
> Also, yes the date of this mission is January 6th.
> 
> Also, John is starting to find his feelings to Sophia! Does she return them? And who was it that completed the mission? And the man that paid for their dinner?


	8. Chapter 8

# 

ACT II  
Going on an Adventure

## Chapter 3 – New Years Kiss

The soon were in New York City, two years after their first mission. They had a big job, but then had shore leave, in New York City!

They wore their stealth outfits once again, before heading to the office buildings of the Web member. An Irregulars worked in security, so they could get in.

“I am at risk of losing my job here” Irregular Robert said, handing them an access key “so find that evidence so I can at least know I am doing something right here”

“Thank you” John said and the two heading up to the room, although they still needed to sneak in.

* * *

“Shit!” Sophia exclaimed, John hearing her on his earpiece; having taking a different route to the office of the Web member.

John looked at the door from where he was standing, he saw a big hulking man. Immediately, he was reminded of the Gollum, all those years ago. He remembered how much of a fight it was for Sherlock and him to survive that encounter. Here, they needed to detain the man. 

“What should we do?”

“You have the coliform, remember?” Sophia reminded him, “Use it!”

John felt for the bottle in his bag. He pulled it out along with a cloth. Carefully, he wet the cloth and ran up to the guard, jumped on him and thrust the cloth on his face. The guard fell over.

“Thanks!” Sophia said, running into the office, pulling out a USB drive, “You stand watch and I’ll get the proof”

John nodded as Sophia shut the door. Through the headset he had, he could hear her muttering under her breath.

“Okay…password…seems to be a lazy bloke…” John heard her fingers hitting keys “…moron…okay so if I was a key member in an international criminal organization…where would I place the information…aha!”

John then heard footsteps. Some guards probably heard the thud and went to investigate. 

“Alright Spitfire, hurry it up!” John urged, not knowing if he could handle this. When only met with Sophia’s mutterings of how the information is taking its sweet time. Not having any other option, and with the footsteps coming closer, John reached for his gun. He pulled it out and aimed at the corner where the guards walked around. There were four of them.

“Hey!” one shouted, in a heavy Jersey accent

“Stop right there!” John shouted, “Or I _will_ shoot!”

He then heard a triumphant ‘ _yesss_ ’

Sophia then got out of the office.

“Hey!’ another shouted “What was she doing in there?”

Without a second thought, John shot that guard in the foot.

“Run!”

And so, a chase ensued in New York. Though it was on foot, it still was exhilarating. John and Sophia ran to the NYPD to turn in the thumbdrive. 

“Wait!” one guard yelled “They are leading us!”

With that, the guards dispersed, leaving Sophia and John to hand the drive to the NYPD before disappearing into the night.

-

* * *

The two stood looking at the city from their room. It was Christmas Eve. John could faintly remember when Sherlock played We Wish You a Merry Christmas on his violin

He looked at Sophia, the past two years had been amazing. She had helped him heal from the wounds from the Fall. The scars remained though, reminding him of the past 18 months he had spent with Sherlock. The memories didn’t even sting anymore.

“I hope you didn’t get me anything” Sophia smiled, “you know we both have no need for anything now.

“Nothing to big” John said, as he reached for something.

He handed Sophia a single, red rose.

“I want to thank you,” John said, “for everything you have done for me. I feel like I can finally move on from Sherlock’s death.”

“You still miss him though”

“But I have come to terms with it:

“Merry Christmas, John”

“Merry Christmas, Sophia”

* * *

It was New Year’s Eve, and John and Sophia were in Times Square, having a great time, waiting for midnight. As the countdown began, Sophia looked at John. 

"I have something to tell you!"  
10...  
"What?"  
9...  
"What you said on Christmas Eve, I want to say that I want to thank you for the time as well!”  
8...  
“Really?"  
7...  
“Yes”  
Sophia then held both of John’s hands.  
6...  
“I was just supposed to be a local agent, gathering info with Irregulars. I didn’t have a partner.”  
5...  
They looked into each other’s eyes  
4...  
"Then you joined”  
3...  
Sophia moved her hands up John’s arms.  
2...  
"I love you"  
1...  
Sophia then kissed John, a quick kiss, which left John a little stunned.

"You're cute when you are speechless" Sophia giggled.

As Auld Lang Syne played, over the shouts of "Happy New Year", the noise and cheers, John and Sophia shared a passionate kiss...

They returned to their hotel room and kissed while undressing each other; John kissing her legs as she took off her pantyhose; then they kissed while getting into bed...

Then the kissing became something else before they fell asleep.

* * *

Sophia awoke to her headset ringing. _What is going on?_ She wondered as she got out of bed, put on the headset, and a housecoat, and walked to the kitchen area. Little to her knowledge, John was also awake, and could hear her.

“What is it mum?” she answered.

A pause.

“What?! How sure are you? N-no that’s fine”

Another pause.

“Are you going to tell him? And why not?”

John was confused, what was going on?

“If you won’t tell him, I will!”

John could sense Sophia’s expression hardening.

“Alright then, _Director_ ” she said coldly, hanging up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, they are getting together. Though I probably gave that away when I told you the original name for Sophia. Ah well...  
> And *le gasp* She didn’t refer to Director as ‘mum’. Whatever that call as about, Sophia does not respect Director anymore. What was that call about, you ask? Stay tuned!


	9. Chapter 9

# 

ACT II  
Going on an Adventure

## Chapter 4 – An Unexpected Party

It was almost the three year anniversary of Sherlock's Death. John and Sophia just had a mission in Turkey bringing down some members there. They turned their headsets to the main Network to find a recorded message. From Melody.

"Attention all Agents" the message said "this is the Head of Communications speaking. You are all to return to HQ. There is only one more mission left. Constant Vigilance!"

Sophia and John headed back to the home of the Irregulars they were staying with and packed up to head to the airport. They thanked the family for their hospitality and headed back to London. For the first time in three years.

* * *

The flight back was decent. Nothing too special happened. When they left the airport, they found Melody waiting for them, with Sophia’s bike; a sidecar attached.

“We need to head to HQ right away” Melody said, climbing into the sidecar.

“Can’t we go by -“, John began to ask

“No, that’s too out of the way” Melody said as the bike roared to life, for the first time in a long while.

* * *

They returned to HQ and were told to head to the main hall. They walked there in silence beneath the chattering of Officers, Agents and a few Irregulars.

One everyone was in the hall, Director took the stage.

"As you know," Director announced "we have almost completed our mission! Now all we have to do is cut the final thread and obtain the final piece of evidence"

Then an Irregular went on the stage.

"The final piece of evidence is the phone of Sherlock Holmes. Word on the street, it has a recording of a confession by Moriarty. It seems the Web has the phone, but the phone has been rigged to send its contents to the Yard if they try to break into it, or break it."

"With the phone, we will be able to prove Sherlock Holmes was not a fraud" Director announced

With that, Melody gestured for John and Sophia to go onto the stage.

“Agents Baggins and Spitfire are to complete this final mission” Director announced, responded by cheering, “however, due to the importance of this mission, a third member will be joining you. Though he is new, he has proven himself amply”

“Hope it is not a daft young adult, I _hate_ how they think this is a war against traditional media!” John whispered to his partner, eyes not at the doors that just opened, nor at the crowd that parted; many with faces of utter shock at the man who just entered the room. 

“John…” Sophia whispered as their third member walked up the steps

“What?” he snapped, eyes looking around.

He froze, looking at the tall man who joined them. He was skinny, but the weight he had was muscle, had grey-green-blue-whatever eyes, a mop of curly dark hair and cheekbones that could be seen from the back of the room.

Sherlock Holmes smiled slightly and said, “Hello John”

_End of Act II_


	10. Chapter 10

# 

ACT III  
One Miracle Too Late

## Chapter 1 – A Bit Not Good

John Watson’s fist collided with the, supposedly, dead detective’s face.

“Not good?” Sherlock asked holding his nose.

“ _No shit Sherlock!_ ” John yelled “I thought you were dead, for _three years!_ ”

“I had my reasons!” Sherlock yelled back “If I didn’t jump, Moriarty’s snipers would have killed you!”

“Why didn’t you _tell me?_ ” John was on the verge of tears “Don’t you trust me?”

“Remember at the pool? When you were willing to give your life so I could escape?” Sherlock went back to his usual demeanor “Moriarty would have told his snipers that you would be the one to watch; to see if I was really dead. If you knew, and you slipped up, they would still kill you!”

“It all comes down to you John,” Director said “the snipers, the crime web, would know if Sherlock is alive by how you acted”

“You knew?” John glared at Director and then turned to the rest of the Order “how many of you knew?”

Sophia reached to hold his hand “I am so sorry”

John turned and looked at Sophia “You knew too?” he asked, eyes glistening with tears “Why didn’t you tell me? I thought we were partners. A team!”

“I-I _wanted_ to tell you!” Sophia choked on her own tears “But Director wouldn’t let me!”

John then stormed off the stage and out of the hall. Both Sherlock and Sophia followed. Melody gave each of them a sad look as they passed.

“John, wait!” Sherlock yelled “I was only doing it to _protect you_!”

“I wanted you to know” Sophia added “I _hated_ seeing you hurt like that! I only kept it secret because Director _threatened_ me!”

John stopped, just in front of the door leading outside and turned around.

“I thought you were stronger than this” John glared at Sophia.

“I-I am” Sophia choked.

“Go to Hell,” John growled at the two people he thought he could trust “both of you!”

* * *

It was almost nightfall when there was worry. John had not been seen or heard from in hours.

Sherlock and Sophia were in the lounge area, talking.

“He really missed you, Kid,” Sophia told the detective, “When we left, he make Melody promise that she would visit your grave at Christmas, your birthday and the anniversary of the fall.”

“And of course, Melody kept her word” Sherlock said “she even visited my grave when she knew I was alive. Said it gave her time to think”

A pause, Sophia remembered that mission she had with John, about a month after they became a team.

“It was you that was behind those hits on the web the Order didn’t do, wasn’t it?”

Sherlock only smiled “That was my plan, I would never fathom that such an organization would ever appear. I thought everyone hated me”

“Not your clients”

They both sat in silence, before Sherlock wondered something.

“Who started the Order, anyways?”

“I always assumed Director did,” Sophia said, “but it seems there is someone higher up than her. Whoever that person is, they really want to prove to the world you are not a fraud”

Soon an announcement came over the speakers.

“Operation Burn the Web is hereby terminated” Melody’s voice said, slightly quivering “we thank you for your services and wish you all the best. I am sorry it was all for naught.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasp! They are stopping their mission? They were so close too…
> 
> On another note: Yay for Sherlock and Sophia bonding! I really hope in the show they have awesome Sherlock and Mary bonding times!
> 
> Also, who do you think is behind the Order? [/ploy to get more comments]


	11. Chapter 11

# ACT III  
One Miracle Too Late

## Chapter 2 – To Right a Wrong

Sophia knew something was wrong. She grabbed Sherlock and ran to Communications.

“What’s going on?” Sherlock asked, trying to keep up; was this how John often felt, being dragged everywhere?

“Peaches didn’t use her sign-off phrase” Sophia said “which means she was forced to say that”

“Why?”

“I cannot risk a life” Melody said, from behind.

“Melody!” Sherlock said, “What’s going on?”

“They have John” Melody said “They are going to kill him if we don’t dissolve our mission to get the phone”

“Who has John?” Sherlock growled

“Moran” Melody said, before leading them to a small room.

“Lock the doors, Mickey” Melody said to Canine.

“Yes ma’am”

“What are we doing here?” Sophia asked

“Director made me say that announcement” Melody explained, “and I am now disregarding it”

“You’re _disregarding_ her orders?” Sophia asked.

“What?” Melody said “Following her orders is what got John captured in the first place!”

"Does it matter the reason?” Sherlock yelled, “We have to plan! We need to get John back, I didn't go and break him like I did only to have his life be on the line!" Sherlock's voice was raising, rapidly. Melody then walked up to him and slapped him.

"Pull yourself together, Sherlock!" she snapped, "We have to keep our wits with us if we want to rescue John! And that goes for all of us!"

“What’s the plan then?”

Melody gestured to a familiar face to come forward.

“Jacob, give us the rundown, if you please”

“Right, Melody” Jacob, yes the Jacob who is pretty much Sherlock’s #1 fan, said walking to the small table. He pressed a button and a map of London lit up on it.

“Right before John’s headset was disconnected we got a trace on his location” Jacob took out a stylus and marked a location “here”

“The pool where this all started” Sherlock whispered, “where _everything_ started”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pool…where Carl Powers died…where they met Moriarty…


	12. Chapter 12

# 

ACT III  
One Miracle Too Late

## Chapter 3 – The Plan

It was almost an all-nighter for the people in the room. The Order was still in the building, it was going to take a while to close up shop. Sherlock and Sophia returned to Baker Street. All they knew is that they were the ones to carry out the mission. If they stayed, Director would be suspicious. 

They soon had their plan. Sherlock and Sophia were to go and rescue John. While there, they would also retrieve Sherlock’s phone.

They were all asleep by the early light of the morning. Melody was the first to wake up. She headed back to Communications.

* * *

Sophia awoke to the sound of her headset ringing. In a pattern that only she and Melody would know its meaning. The first few notes of Carry On, Wayward Son. She got out of John’s bed and got ready. She wore her attire for non-stealth missions; cargo pants and a white top. She but her two guns in the holsters on either side of her belt. She put on her headset and headed to meet Sherlock.

She saw him, already awake, sitting in his chair.

“You’re up early”

“Couldn’t sleep”

“Kid, you need to be at your best.” Sophia wore a face of concern “We don’t want to risk anything”

“I’ll be fine” Sherlock muttered, walked to her “rarely need to sleep”

They headed out and got on Sophia’s bike. Melody’s voice soon came on and told them the plan.

* * *

“Alright you two” Melody instructed over the earpiece, “This mission, you are on your own. I will disconnect you from the main network. So you only have each other. Find the evidence, save Baggins and bring down Spider’s crime web at long last.”

“Thanks Tonks” Sherlock said

“Anytime, Reichenbach” Melody’s smile could be heard, “I will be contacting the Scotland Yard and one more thing…” 

“Yes?”

“Constant Vigilance!”

The connection then ended

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright peoples. Next time, the final mission of the Order. But not the final chapter of the story I am telling. Not even close..


	13. Chapter 13

# 

ACT III  
One Miracle Too Late

## Chapter 4 – Rescue Mission

The two got to the pool quickly. Sophia hid her bike. Sherlock went to the back entrance. There were no civilians here, which as odd for the weather. True the pool was old, but it showed no signs of giving in.

“Alright Kid” Sophia said “Let’s go!”

The two entered the building. It was crawling with lesser members of the Web. They didn’t matter all that mattered was the phone and John.

* * *

Sherlock’s phone was heavily guarded. In a safe, surrounded by guards. Too many for Sherlock to handle. He needed to distract them

He fired his gun and the guards began to scramble looking where the bullet came from. 

_I have 1.2 minutes before they figure out it was a distraction_ Sherlock thought, heading to the safe. He knew what the code would be.

1 - 9 - 8 - 9

_Two pieces of nostalgia. What luck._

Sherlock didn’t have time to think anything else, the guards came bounding back. Sherlock fired. Guards hit the floor.

“Kid?”

“Yeah, Spitfire?” Sherlock pocketed the phone and kept his gun out.

“I’ve found where they’ve been keeping John”

* * *

Sherlock and Sophia were standing at opposite doors to where John and Moran were.

“On the count of three, we storm in” Sherlock said

“Alright then” Sophia smiled, “and Kid?”

“Yes?”

“See you in hell”

“One, two _THREE!_ ”

They busted down the doors and pulled out their guns.

“Alright listen up!” Sophia yelled, keeping the criminal’s attention as Sherlock ran to free John, “You have nowhere to run, The Scotland Yard is here and has is place surrounded! So surrender and you will only have to serve a term in prison. It might be the rest of your life, but it is better than the alternative”

Sophia tossed a gun to John. Moran made a beeline out of there. 

“Stop right there!” Sophia aimed her gun at Moran, “You are not making out of here scot free!”

Moran only laughed, “Yes I am, and you three won’t be around to stop me anymore!” He them pointed to something on the wall. A bomb, the pool. They were really pilling on the nostalgia from the first encounter with Moriarty.

Moran pushed a button, “Give James by regards when you see him in hell”, he mocked before sprinting off.

The bomb went off. John was able to get out of the area, thanks to Sophia shoving him through a hole in the wall, appearing after the explosion. Sophia was about to follow him when a ton of debris began to fall where Sherlock was.

“Sherlock” Sophia yelled. Without thinking, Sophia began to run towards him and jumped. Before Lestrade pulled him away, John saw Sophia tackle Sherlock; wrapping herself around him. It looked like Sherlock had also wrapped his arms around the back of Sophia head. They were then buried in the debris.

“No!” John yelled that one word, he knows not how many times, running to the rubble that, only a few seconds ago, was where two of this most important people in his recent life were.

Lestrade placed a comforting had on John’s shoulder. People began to dig through the rubble, searching for two bodies. John must have been crying, as Lestrade was saying something. Not that John could hear what. Not over the mantra that was echoing in John’s head. 

_NotAgainNotAgainNotAgainNotAgainNotAgainNotAgainNotAgainNotAgain…._

__

End of Act III


	14. Chapter 14

# 

ACT IV  
The Reichenbach Return

## Chapter 1 – Awakening

Once Sherlock had regained consciousness, the first thought that came to him was not that he was in hospital, not that he had surgery nor that John was sitting in a chair watching him. Those all came immediately after. The first thing that came to him was: _Sophia did not call me ‘Kid’. Tackled me, protected me. She called me by my name._

 _Not ‘Kid’_.

Once these conclusions came to him, Sherlock opened his eyes to find himself in a semi-private hospital room. There was someone in the other bed. He deduced that the person in the other bed was Sophia.

He turned and saw John, whose face had a small smile. Before Sherlock could say anything, John threw his arms around him.

“Don’t _ever_ pull a stunt like that ever again”

“John!” Sherlock tried to sit up, but the pain was too much. John helped prop up the bed so he could sit up.

“…Thanks.” Sherlock glanced over at the bed where Sophia lay “Is she going to be ok?”

“The doctors did what they could.” John sighed “She is stable, but…there was damage to her spine. She might never walk again”

“She protected me” Sherlock couldn’t look at Sophia or John. Both of them have been hurt due to him.

“It wasn’t your fault Sherlock” John assured the detective “she knew what she was doing.”

“’eh wud ‘ae dun da same fer ‘e, Kid” a groggy voice from the other bed said.

“Sophia!” John cried as he rushed over to her, leaving Sherlock thinking he really does love her…

Sophia also raised up, and she got a kiss from John. Sherlock looked at them, feeling rather uncomfortable.

“Would you two lay off the PDA’s?” a voice laughed from the doorway. The three looked to see Melody.

“Peaches!” Sophia smiled, as the couple pulled from their kiss.

“Good to see the two of you awake” Melody said, walking into the room, taking a seat between the two beds. “Though I thought you guys would be ok. Being the stubborn sons-of-bitches you are”

The four laughed.

“I should warn you,” Melody said, after the laughter subsided, “both Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade should be up here soon to see you guys.

As if right on cue, both Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson walked through the doors. Melody then got a text alert. 

“As we are one over the max, I’ll leave.” Melody said, leaving the room, “I have something to attend to”

* * *

There was much catching up going on. Sherlock explained why he fell thoroughly, though didn’t explain how he survived. Lestrade revealed he was a part of the Order, as an Irregular.

The Mrs. Hudson got to leave, just as Melody returned.

“Guys” Melody said, “we need to discuss something”

“What?”

“There is going to be a press conference in which we talk about the Order and the parts we played in it. It is also to serve as the return of Sherlock Holmes.”

“When is it?”

“As soon as your two can be out of bed.”

Sophia sighed, “Guess I’ll be needing a wheelchair”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, dumb ending, but I wanted to explain there is a press conference. Now the press conference will not be happening for a while. Sherlock and Sophia need to heal some more.
> 
> As for Sophia, I wanted some reason why John couldn’t live at Baker Street with her. So I put her in a wheelchair, and Baker Street isn’t that wheelchair friendly. Also, people in wheelchairs don’t really get much representation. Only three major wheelchair people in media I can think of are Artie from _Glee_ , _Supernatrual’s_ Bobby and Professor Xavier of the _X-Men_.


	15. Chapter 15

# 

ACT IV  
The Reichenbach Return

## Chapter 2 – Mycroft’s Offer

The days passed as Sherlock and Sophia healed. Soon, Sherlock could leave. Sophia needed to stay for a little while longer, they needed to check her spine and she needed to get a proper wheelchair. When she got this news, Sophia sighed.

“Looks like I’ll need to sell my motorcycle” she said, she was going to miss it.

Sherlock and John assisted in advertising Sophia’s bike. It was soon sold to a nice young woman named Alexis.

Sophia also looked at some places she could live, places that were wheelchair friendly.

* * *

A few days later, Sophia was testing her wheelchair, then she would go and find a place to stay while she searched for a house. When Mycroft; of all people; walked in. 

“Hello, Miss Jane” he said walking over to her.

Sophia turned away and wheeled to a window.

“What do you want?” she asked.

“To help you,” he replied, “you saved my brother. I can help you, you could walk again”

“How?” Sophia asked.

“I could bump you to the top of the list of this experimental surgery -” the British Government began,

“No.” Sophia interrupted, firmly, turning to look at him, “Why should I get special treatment for what I did? I know that Kid would have done the same thing for me. I was willing to give my life so he could rekindle his relationship with John.”

Mycroft looked slightly taken aback, as Sophia continued.

“So give top priority of the surgery to someone who wants it. Or needs it! I don’t want nor do I need it.”

“Then let me help you find a house” Mycroft offered, “I want to show you my gratitude for what you were willing to do for my brother”

“Sod off!” Sophia snapped at Mycroft.

Mycroft then exited the room,  
“You are going to do it anyway!” Sophia yelled after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sophia centered chapter! Just wanted to show that Sophia won’t be doing anything to get her to walk.


	16. Chapter 16

# 

ACT IV  
The Reichenbach Return

## Chapter 3 – Of Agents, an Officer and an Irregular

Soon, the day of the conference approached. John, Sophia, Sherlock, Melody and Lestrade were getting ready, reporters from all over waiting to get the scoop. Wanting to report on the Return of the Reichenbach hero. Pity that Kitty Reily lost her job as a reporter, once word got out that she reported false information out of spite; she lost all credibility. She could never get a job as a reporter ever again. I heard she makes a mean mochachino, though.

“Come on you guys” Sophia said, wheeling ahead of them, “we have a press conference to attend”

* * *

The press conference went as well. The focus was split between the Order and the return of Sherlock Holmes. The questions were either open, or given to one of the people present…

“Detective Inspector, how did come in contact with the Order? “

“Whoever started the Order contacted my via text,“ Lestrade replied “I was unsure if it was a trap or not; but I did get in contact and have been assisting in gathering all evidence of Moriarty that they collected”

“Sherlock Holmes, why did you fake your death? “

“Moriarty wanted me to die” Sherlock answered, “so he came up with a way to make sure I fell. By training snipers on the three people I have grown to care about.”

“So, you did you not die?”

“I had the help of one Molly Hooper. She helped me with everything needed to make my death convincing”

And that was all they were getting. Dull.

“John Watson, were you with the Order from the very start?”

“No,“ John responded “I joined six months after it started. I was sinking back to where I was after I returned from the war. I ran into Melody and she introduced me to the Order”

“Sophia Jane,” a reporter, one with a blog by the looks of it, asked “why did you risk your life to save Sherlock Holmes?”

“Man,” Sophia sounded exasperated “you are the third person to ask me that! Can’t a person save the world’s only consulting detective’s life without being questioned about it?

There was light laughter before Sophia spoke again.

“First, because he is needed far more in the grand scheme of things than I am,” Sophia began, “Second, because I knew that he would do the same for be; even though I don’t want him to.” “Finally, because I didn’t want the relationship of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson to end as sour as it was going to”

“Melody Brown, why didn’t you report Sherlock was alive when you found out? “

“I wanted to” Melody said, grimly, “but I knew that if Sherlock wanted someone to know he was alive, he would tell them himself. I only broke that rule twice. And only one time was it on my own consent.”

The conference soon ended and Sherlock Holmes was once again hailed as a hero, which he denied.

“The Order is the true hero” he explained “They risked dragging their names in the mud so my name could be cleared. They’re the heroes of this story. Not me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another clumsy ending…hadn’t that much muse for this act. Needed it to pad out more. 
> 
> Also, yes Kitty did become a barista; one of the only jobs she could get after what she did.


	17. Chapter 17

# ACT IV  
The Reichenbach Return

## Chapter 4 – What the Future Holds

After the conference, the entire Order, members that survived the missions, sans a few Irregulars; who were partying on their own; and Director; who was ostracized for her threats, were having one last get together. They got the one thing that they all loved, pizza.

With the Order disbanded, they might not see each other as regularly. They made a promise to meet up. Almost all of them made that promise. Even Sherlock promised to join from time to time. Only Melody said she couldn’t do it.

“I need to head home, my family ought to be worried sick about me”

“You didn’t tell them?” John said, “You were eighteen when we met! You ran away?”

“It’s…complicated” Melody stammered, before grabbing a slice of pepperoni, Canadian bacon, and anchovy.

They ate in almost silence, with a bit of chattering. When the pizza was finished, a cake wheeled in. Chocolate buttercream with the words _Congratulations Order!_ written in icing. An inner piece was missing. No one questioned it, as a testament to how much weirder shit they have seen.

While enjoying the cake, Rickey (Mickey!) spoke up.

“Who started this Order anyway?”

“I thought that Director started it” a voice, Mary, said.

“Director worked at a fast-food joint”

“Right…”

“That would be me” Mycroft said, entering the room; eating that missing piece of cake.

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

“ _Mycroft?_ ” John exclaimed, “ _You_ started the Order?”

“Honestly, Doctor Watson,” Mycroft smirked “who else could it be? Who would want to clear my little brother’s name as much as the one who was responsible for besmirched his name?”

“But why all this?” another Officer, Jessica, asked, “There must have been another way”

“This was the only way to show the world that there are people to believe”

A photographer came in, Mycroft had arranged for a photo of the members of the Order, the end members.

They all got ready for the photo. Sophia, noticing Melody’s small panic to where she should be, gestured for her to pose near herself, John and Sherlock. She smiled and stood near the three she called family.

* * *

“Do you really have to go home?” Sophia asked Melody, who; along with Sherlock and John; was seeing Melody off before she climbed into one of Mycroft’s cars to go home.

“My job here is done” Melody said, “I only need to stay here for three years.”

“But you could get Mycroft to-“Sherlock began

“No” Melody said firmly “I miss the people back home. However…” Melody reached into her bag, grabbing a disk “I have this to give you” she handed the disk to Sophia, “it is a scrapbook of the Order. So you cannot forget”

“Why don’t you take it?” Sophia asked.

“Because if anyone should keep the memory of the Order alive, it’s you Sophia.” Melody explained. “All three of you are the best people to keep the Order alive”

With that, Melody left.

* * *

John and Sherlock were as 221B. Two months had passed since Sherlock had returned. Yet Sherlock hadn’t been taking many cases.

“It seems that the Yard has finally became competent during my absence” Sherlock remarked, followed by a chuckle from John.

“Sherlock,” John said, with a sudden seriousness, “I have something to discuss with you”

“You wish to propose to Sophia, but you have no idea how it would impact me”

“Yes” John said, wondering how Sherlock could know that, “and you understand if she says yes, I would need to move out and find a new place with her”

“And you will also be looking for a proper job to support a family”

“You won’t have me to work with as much” John said, “because you won’t be able to drag me along”

“John” Sherlock said, looking at his best friend, “with the competence of the Yard, I won’t be needed on as many cases. We also spent three years apart. We can both handle not living together. As long as we are in each other’s lives, we will be ok.”

John smiled, grateful Sherlock understood before heading off to propose to Sophia.

_End of Act IV_


	18. Chapter 18

## Epilogue

There was once a knight and a sorcerer. 

The sorcerer, though brilliant and highly skilled in magic, was an outcast; because of his power. To everyone, no one good could be that powerful. So the sorcerer lived alone in a shack, making spells and solving mysteries. He lived a life of contentment.

Then he came into his life. An invalid knight, home from the war due to an injury. He was the first person the sorcerer could remember that praised what he did. It felt nice…

The two of them got a flat together, which was an upgrade for the both of them. A place where he could conduct his spells, relax and where the knight could chronicle their adventures.

As they lived together, the sorcerer opinion of the knight grew. The knight was ordinary, romanticised their adventures; needed those dull things like food and sleep.

He was also the most extraordinary person the sorcerer had ever met.

Their adventures led them all over their kingdom. The sorcerer felt like he was happy for the first time, or at least in a very long time. 

But there was one who seemed bent upon ruining this for the sorcerer. A necromancer, who was like the sorcerer in so many ways. It terrified the sorcerer. To the necromancer, this was all a game; or a story.

The necromancer wanted to destroy the sorcerer. His victorious attempt was when he turned the entire kingdom against the sorcerer and threatened him. If the sorcerer didn’t die, his friends would. Not just the knight, but a lady that was a mother to him and a general who was a father to him.

But the sorcerer had a plan. He got the help of a mage who was attracted to him. The one person the necromancer didn’t think to consider. With her help, he was able to fake his death and ventured around the world taking down the necromancer’s followers.

He didn’t think in a million years that the knight would be doing the same, though. After the fall, the knight joined an order set on clearing the name of the sorcerer. The knight joined and fell in love with a member, an archer.

Three years past before the sorcerer and the knight were reunited. The knight was furious that the sorcerer didn’t trust him and stormed off, only to be captured by the final piece of the necromancer’s web. A man who was like the knight. 

The sorcerer and the archer went to rescue the knight and to take down the final follower. The battle was great and in the end, the archer sacrificed her legs to save the sorcerer.

The sorcerer’s true return to the kingdom was met with victory, apology and celebration.

The knight proposed to the archer and they were wedded in the spring.

Though the knight and the sorcerer didn’t live together anymore; their friendship still stood as strongly as it did those three years ago.

All was well

### 

End of Part 1  
To Be Continued in Part 2  
 _Heart of Heart_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the first part of this, highly ambitious, project.
> 
> There will be a short hiatus, as I have very little done for this next part. But I will try and have something every Friday. Be sure to check my tumblr as it might be a post there and I will work on updating my progress as well.


End file.
